


for your eyes only

by itsemomamoru



Series: levi x gender neutral!reader [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18+, Fluffy Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, NSFW, No Dialogue, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft sex, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unreliable Narrator, peg Levi 2020, soft, soft dominant, soft smut, sub!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru
Summary: ***NSFWafter i wrote it, i realized if I could fly by one direction really fits the vibe. 🤷pegging and making love to Levi, because poor baby deserves it.this is incredibly new for me, i've never written anything even remotely NSFW in my life lmfao, so i'd love any feedback! not beta read because i felt confident or whatever.cross posted on my Wattpad @/itsemomamoru and tumblr @/emomamoru
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: levi x gender neutral!reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134620
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	for your eyes only

Levi is below you once more, and he swears he's in heaven as you gently piston in and out of him with that pseudo cock. You're hitting that spot deep inside him every time you move. Your hands hold his hips tenderly, keeping him close. 

He has no idea how many times you've gotten him to that peak tonight, but it feels like more than usual. He'll have to ask you tomorrow if you remember because he sure doesn't.

He is always so surprised how easily he succumbs to you. 

But he figures it's because he's never been touched, not like this. Like he is precious, like he is loved. His body can't help but want more. You always hold and treat him with the utmost care, like he's fragile. As if he's made from glass. Like he's a bird that could startle and fly away at any moment. Because he is, and it's all almost too much, but he can't refuse. The way he falls apart under you is intoxicating, addicting. He'll keep coming back for more as long as you're there to offer it.

Your hands are like fire. No _, you are_ fire. And that means he is ice, forever melting from the heat. Continually taking new shape as he does.

He never says anything, not because he doesn't want to. But because he physically can't. The pleasure is mind numbing, his only coherent thought is _you_. But you know this, you're aware of his limits. 

Because although he isn't vocal, he sure as hell isn't quiet. His moans, cries and soft breaths are a language you are fluent in. You helped write it after all. You know based on what sounds you hear when to speed up, when to slow down. Where to touch him, where not to. When he's close. When he's at his limit. His beautiful soft, slack jawed expressions and the way his eyes move further help your interpretation of his needs.

At this point, he wouldn't be surprised if you actually _do_ know his body better than he does.

If he was a betting man, he'd put money on it.

The way you're able to read his body is amazing, it leaves him floored every time. You know exactly what he needs, without him having to ask, because he just can't voice it.

He is humanity's strongest soldier, people are below _him._ But not here, here he is the focus of your worship. Of your soft praises that leave his heart cantering. Your sweet words that make him feel like less of a screw up, less of a mistake. With you he has a purpose, a purpose that isn't killing or causing pain to others. He feels like he means something. Something good. Something precious.

He is completely defenseless for you. His walls and guarded nature crumbling entirely when he's with you.

It kind of scares him how much he submits to you.

To your hands, those soft yet incredibly strong hands that gently tug on his hair. Hands that trail down his body, eliciting goosebumps and shivers as they go down. Nimble fingers that drag across his v line and tease his dick until he's breathless.

To your mouth, that trails hot kisses down his neck which gets him worked up every time. That beautiful mouth that always leaves the prettiest bruises along his collarbones, his torso, the inside of his thighs. Just as old ones start to heal and disappear you add more. His skin is never empty these days and he wouldn't have it any other way. They're a little reminder that he isn't alone. He cherishes each and every one of them.

He's never said it out loud, but you know to keep them to places he can cover. Just because he is someone else when you're with him, doesn't mean he wants everyone to know that. He has a reputation to uphold after all. They're his and yours little secret. 

To your fake dick. Which stretches him out just right, and hits that spot inside of him that has him seeing stars every time you move your hips. Like you're doing right now.

You trust him in return, as he just has to return the favor. Before he even thinks of being inside you, he loves pulling orgasm after orgasm from you with his mouth, his hands, his fingers. Your eyes fluttering shut, mouth open in a silent cry. Your hands unable to do anything more than pull at his hair. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Levi has never trusted anyone this much in his life. At least, not like this. At his most vulnerable and needy. You hold that faith close, like the badge of honor that it is. You would never even think to betray it. He knows this, and loves you all the more for it. 

His toned stomach is covered in everything you've been able to milk from him so far. His effervescent clean streak always tells him he should be disgusted, but he isn't. Not here, not with you. Never with you. He's honestly amazed at the amount you're able to get out of him every time. He never thought his body could do anything like this before you came along.

Again, he's lost count of how many times his body has surrendered to a new high tonight, but he's nearing his limit. He doesn't have much else to give.

Tears fall from his eyes, further warming his already hot red cheeks. But not from pain no, you would never hurt him. His emotions simply swirl violently, he is reminded over and over again, with each of your thrusts how loved he is. How he isn't alone. He always cries at some point because his heart just can't take the hits anymore, you're good at overwhelming him. You always do.

You know how life had fucked him to hell and back before you ever showed up. You could not and would never cause him pain, fear or discomfort. You are his refuge, his oasis, his safe place.

Living so many years in the dark hell of the underground, all he wanted was to be free. To fly. He thought he had found that feeling when he was in 3DMG, zipping above cities, weaving through forests. The wind tousling his silky black hair and cleansing his lungs.

But those moments are nothing compared to how his body soars with you. Your love, your touch, your faith in him? Those are his wings.

You have never fucked him, no. You are a gentle lover who takes your time. You work him up and over his peak slowly. Steadily guiding him to release over and over again. You spend hours making love to him. Making sure your lips lay claim to every inch of his skin. That all the stresses and worries that plague him are eradicated. To get him so relaxed he can fall into a deep sleep afterwards, because he hasn't gotten any real rest in the years before you. To fight off any insecurities he may have, to prove without a doubt your love for him. Until you are absolutely sure he is ok.

You lean over him, your elbows on either side of his head. You tenderly brush away every tear that falls while still keeping your gentle rhythm, rocking into him just the way he likes it. 

A bead of his sweat drips from his brow into his eye, it burns and mixes with the pleasured tears that are already there. It's always like this. Hot, sticky, always messy. The air is thick with the smell of arousal and sweat. But it's like coming home.

He wants so badly to return your touches, to hold you close to his chest while you roll into him. But he can't, his body is maxed out, his limbs weak and trembling.

He can barely grip the sheets anymore. His fingers twitch.

His legs are barely hanging around your torso, his ankles crossed weakly in a vain attempt to bring you closer. With each sweet, tantalizingly slow thrust they slip further down and he can't do anything. Soon enough his legs fall back against the bed. 

He is so, so achingly close.

You take this chance, you lean back up, then push his legs further apart with your hands. Those incredibly skilled hands. Hands that are merciless towards Titans, yet carry the sweetest devotion for him. In just a few moments, after four more thrusts and a gentle brush of your thumb across his overstimulated, tender tip, he comes undone below you once more. You knead soothing circles into his thighs as they shake softly. A strangled cry erupts from his raw, coarse throat.

His eyes screw shut, his head is thrown back as he limply basks in the bliss you have bestowed upon him once again. He is completely spent. His cock pulses and jumps as it adds a few more sticky white spots to his already coated stomach. His breaths are quick, panting as he's still in the stars, that familiar blinding white hot pleasure tearing through his veins. It starts to even out as he falls back to earth. His body is tingling, warm and numb.

You wait until he comes back down before withdrawing. This is always his least favorite part. When you pull out that is. To be so close, so entwined with you that he can't help but feel empty in your absence. He knows it's ridiculous and unattainable, but his only dream is to stay like that with you forever. You always reward him with a kiss, knowing how bittersweet it is for him.

You move to lay by his side, propping yourself above him.

Your lips move against his so sweetly, so passionately that it resonates deep within his core. And if he could, he would release again right then and there. The power you hold over him is something else.

Your lips move away all too soon, you move to kiss his remaining tears away. Careful of the soft, and now tender skin of his cheeks. One of your hands slips behind his head, fingers stroking his fuzzy undercut. Your other hand smoothes his bangs away from his damp forehead. Your lips go there next. A gentle, lingering kiss to his relaxed brow.

He is still weak and wobbly. But he reaches up to cradle your precious face in his hands, despite how they softly tremble. You pull back to look into his now hazy sterling gray eyes, his eyelids drooping softly. His cheeks are ruddy, splotchy. His hair is beautifully disheveled. A small smile lights up your face. Your hand moves from his forehead, to gently hold the side of his neck. Your thumb runs along the edge of his jaw. Your other hand holds his wrist, pressing his hand closer against your cheek.

He swears he can't fall any more in love with you, but you always find a way to prove him wrong.

You turn to press a kiss to his sweaty palm, eyes stay locked with his. Thumb stroking the back of his softly shaking hand.

His mouth runs dry, he wants to thank you, to express just how much you mean to him. But he can't find the words, nor does he know where to even start and it frustrates him to no end.

Your hand now moves from his neck to rest above his heart, stroking his soft skin with your thumb. Relishing in the feeling of soft thumping under your palm.

You laugh softly, in a gentle knowing way. 

Because you can see everything in his eyes, they have always been extremely expressive. But especially after passionate nights just like this when his guard is down. You can see it all. His appreciation, devotion, love. You can see everything he wants to say, but can't. Yours respond to his, he sees all the love, adoration and patience he needs.

They tell him _I know._ And you do know, you always do.

He's relieved, but that doesn't let him off the hook. One of these days he'll be able to put everything into words and then you'll be done for.

But until then, he knows you'll wait as long as he needs to find those words.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated 😌  
> and if you happen to really like my stuff and don't mind, consider buying me a ko-fi 💕 https://ko-fi.com/mads0674


End file.
